Eine neue Bedrohung
by Galato
Summary: Legolas ist gerade nach Düsterwald zurückgekeht und hat sich vorgenommen, sein zu Hause nicht so schnell zu verlassen. Aber als er eine bewusstlose junge Frau vor den Toren der Stadt findet, ändert sich alles und es scheint so, als ob Mittelerde wieder
1. Wieder in Düsterwald

Inhaltsangabe: Legolas ist gerade nach Düsterwald zurückgekehrt und hat sich vorgenommen, sein zu Hause nicht so schnell zu verlassen. Aber als er eine bewusstlose junge Frau vor den Toren der Stadt findet, ändert sich alles und es scheint so, als ob Mittelerde wieder bedroht werden würde.

Hauptpersonen: Legolas, Pálith

Disclaimer: Dieser nahezu perfekte Elb Legolas stammt natürlich nicht aus meiner Feder. Aber ich dachte mir, ich könne ihn und einige andere Figuren ja einmal ausleihen. Natürlich mache ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Story und alles Bekannte ist made by Tolkien. Lediglich Pálith, Anglar und weitere – für euch noch unbekannte - Figuren kann ich als mein Eigen bezeichnen.

Kapitel 1: Wieder in Düsterwald

Legolas saß unter einem Baum und strich mit einer Hand über das weiche Gras. Geschmeidig bog es sich unter seinen sanften Berührungen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete vorsichtig die reine Luft Düsterwalds ein. Er war wieder zu Hause. Nach all den Jahren des Reisens und den damit verbundenen Gefahren, war er glücklich wieder hier zu sein. Sein Pferd Silithia graste friedlich neben ihn und die ganze Welt schien in diesem Augenblick still zu stehen.  
  
Legolas streckte seine Beine aus und schaute gen Himmel. Die Sonne stand dort schon hoch und ihre Strahlen blinzelten zwischen den Blättern der alten Bäume. Wie sehr er dies alles vermisst hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick lang sitzen, dann stand er wieder auf und schwang sich auf sein treues Pferd. Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Legolas sah sich links und rechts um und konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass er so lange ohne die Schönheit Düsterwalds ausgekommen war. Doch jetzt wollte er schnell zu seinem Vater, er wartete sicher schon.  
  
Legolas ritt sehr schnell, und je näher er dem Haus seines Vaters kam, desto schneller wurde er. Die Gedanken an ihn und seinen Freunden, die ihn zu Hause erwarteten beflügelten nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sein Pferd. Und plötzlich lag es vor ihm: Calenardh, das grüne Reich seines Vaters Thranduil.  
  
Langsam ritt er durch das schöne Tor, das ganz natürlich aus Bäumen entstanden war. Er sah sich um und entdeckte auch gleich ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Und als man ihn sah, war die Freude groß. Eine Traube bildete sich um ihn und Legolas stieg ab um die anderen zu begrüßen. Alle waren glücklich, ihn wieder zu sehen und hofften, er würde vorerst nicht wieder weggehen. Aber das hatte Legolas auch nicht vor. Er wollte so lange wie nur möglich das Leben hier in Düsterwald genießen. Viele fragten, was er draußen gesehen hätte, was er erlebt hätte, doch es war zuviel auf einmal, als dass er alle Fragen hätte beantworten können.  
  
Legolas wurde umjubelt wie es noch nie jemand hier erlebt hatte. Als sich dann die Menge teilte und König Thranduil auf seinen Sohn zuging wurde es mit einem Schlag mucksmäuschenstill. Legolas holte tief Luft und schritt seinem Vater entgegen.  
Thranduil sah seinen Sohn streng an und sagte:

"Du warst lange weg!" Für eine Ewigkeit, so schien es, sahen Vater und Sohn sich schweigend an, dann sprach er weiter, mit einem gütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen:

"Aber ich freue mich, dich wieder hier zu haben." Legolas lachte und schloss seinen Vater in die Arme.

"Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein, Vater." Als die beiden sich von einander lösten, sprach Thranduil zu seinem Volk:

"Hört her! Mein Sohn Legolas ist von seiner Reise zu uns zurückgekehrt. Ich will ein großes Fest für ihn geben. Alle sollen ihre Arbeit liegen lassen, damit sie das Fest vorbereiten und mitfeiern können!"  
  
Ein begeistertes Rufen kam ihm entgegen: "So soll es sein!" Und alle machten sich an die Arbeit, das langersehnte Fest vorzubereiten. Legolas übergab Ferindel sein Pferd und folgte seinem Vater ins Haus. Thranduil ließ seinem Sohn Zeit, sich erst einmal von der anstrengenden Reise zu erholen und ließ ihn allein.  
  
Legolas sah sich um. Es hatte sich nichts in dem schönen großen Haus verändert. Überall hingen schöne Stoffe und als er oben zur Decke schaute, sah er das Sonnenlicht, das durch das immergrüne Blätterdach schimmerte. Er ging in eines seiner Zimmer und legte erst einmal seinen Reiseumhang ab. Dann legte er sich auf die Chaiselongue, die vor dem großen, offenen Fenster stand und sah hinaus.  
  
Am Abend begannen dann die Feierlichkeiten. Es sollte ein Fest werden, wie es das Volk Düsterwalds noch nie gesehen hatte. Calenardh erstrahlte im Glanz geheimnisvoller Lichter, die überall zu sein schienen. Es wurde viel gelacht und gesungen, man erzählte sich Geschichten aus alter Zeit. Legolas berichtete den anderen Elben von Frodo, dem Ringträger, von Rohan und seinem Volk, von der letzten Schlacht vor Saurons finsteren Toren.  
  
Er sprach auch oft von Gimli, dem Zwerg und wie sie zusammen in den Höhlen und in den Fangorn gegangen sind. Seine Zuhörer kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ein Elb sprach von einem Zwerg wie von seinem besten Freund! Doch Legolas ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und erzählte weiter. Ihm gelang es immer wieder seine Zuhörer zum Nachfragen zu animieren. Vor allem die Jüngeren, in Geduld noch nicht sehr geübt, fragten nach jeder längeren Pause: "Und dann? Was geschah dann?". Legolas setzte dann immer eine geheimnisvolle Miene auf und setzte seine Geschichte dann nur flüsternd weiter.  
  
So ging es dann die ganze Nacht hindurch und den nächsten morgen. Insgesamt dauerte das Fest drei Tage und vier Nächte. Legolas redete auch viel mit seinen Freunden und musste feststellen, dass einige von ihnen den Bund eingegangen waren. "Ich wollte dich ja zu der Feier einladen, aber du warst ja zu beschäftigt", scherzte Anglar, der für Legolas wie ein Bruder war. Zusammen aufgewachsen, machten sie damals den Wald unsicher und heckten immer wieder kleine Streiche aus. Diese Zeit ließen die beiden nun nochmals an sich vorbeiziehen und erinnerten sich an die vergangen Tage. Als sie sich dann voneinander verabschiedeten, um noch andere Freunde zu treffen, wünschten sie sich viel Glück und langes Leben.  
  
Als das Fest sich dem Ende näherte, versammelten sich alle Waldelben an einer Lichtung und warteten gespannt auf das, was jetzt kommen würde. Und da! ein großes Feuer erhellte den Himmel. Das Feuerwerk war unglaublich schön und dauerte einige Stunden. Sterne wechselten sich mit Schmetterlingen und Feuerfontänen ab. Niemand mochte seine Augen vom Himmel abwenden. Man würde noch Jahrzehnte davon sprechen. Und dann, als das letzte Feuer am Himmel verlosch, verkündete König Thranduil etwas sehr erfreuliches.

"Da der Ringkrieg jetzt schon etwas zurück liegt und der dunkle Herrscher endgültig besiegt wurde, möchte ich Düsterwald wieder in Grünwald umbenennen. Denn 'düster' ist es hier wahrhaftig nicht mehr!" Alles jubelte ihm begeistert zu. Und so ging das große Fest allmählich zu Ende.  
  
Am nächsten morgen ging dann wieder alles seinen geregelten Gang. Die Älteren arbeiteten, die Jüngeren lernten. Und Thranduil regierte über Grünwald.  
  
Legolas besuchte Anglar und seine Frau. Anglar bat ihn zu sich herein und sich zu setzen. Dann rief er seine Frau und stellte sie Legolas vor.

"Legolas, erinnerst du dich noch an Feanara?"  
Er betrachtete die schöne junge Elbin und überlegte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie." Dann wandte er sich an Feanara: "Ihr seid Pilinbres Tochter, richtig? Ich habe bei ihm Bogenschießen gelernt und ihr musstet damals immer meine verschossenen Pfeile zurückholen."  
Feanara musste lachen.

"Ja, das ist richtig, mein Prinz. Ihr ward damals noch nicht so geschickt mit Pfeil und Bogen wie ihr es jetzt seid." Anglar freute sich, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden. "Na, wo das jetzt geklärt wäre, kannst du unserem Gast ja ein Glas Wein einschenken." Feanara nickte und tat, was man von ihr verlangte. Dann ließ sie die beiden Männer alleine.  
  
Anglar und Legolas unterhielten sich eine Weile und redeten von früheren Tagen und von Geschehnissen aus der nahen Vergangenheit. Die Zeit verging und ehe sie sich versahen, war es auch schon wieder Abend. Bevor sich die beiden verabschiedeten, vereinbarten sie für morgen eine Zeit, zu der sie ausreiten wollten. "Namarie."


	2. Pálith

Kapitel 2: Pálith

Ein neuer Tag brach an und er schien vielversprechend zu werden. Die Sonne schien schon sehr früh hell und kräftig. Doch am Boden war es angenehm kühl, was Anglar und Legolas sehr begrüßten. Die beiden sattelten ihre Pferde und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Tor. Doch Anglar blieb plötzlich stehen. Ihm fiel etwas ein, das er vorher noch unbedingt erledigen musste.

"Legolas, ich bin untröstlich, aber du musst dich noch einen Moment gedulden. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Legolas nickte.

"Ich reite schon mal ein Stück voraus, bleibe aber in der Nähe."   
  
So kam es, dass Legolas vor dem Tor Calenardhs hin und her ritt und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Grünwald. Es tat ihm gut, seine Heimat wieder so zu nennen, wie sie vor Saurons Einzug geheißen hatte. Sein Vater hatte Recht: Düster war es hier gewiss nicht. Leuchtend grün war es, und hier und da traf ein Sonnenstrahl auf die Erde. Friedlich und still. Er hatte sich schon ein gutes Stück von der Stadt entfernt und wollte auch eigentlich wieder zurück. Doch ein Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Er horchte, darauf wartend, dass er es nochmals hören würde. Und tatsächlich, da war es wieder. Er stieg ab und führte Silithia an den Zügeln hinter sich her. Den Bogen, den er stets bei sich hatte, ließ er auf seinem Rücken, da er keine Bedrohung spürte.  
  
Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher hörte er es: Ein Wimmern und Stöhnen durchbrach die Stille Grünwalds. Legolas ging Stück für Stück weiter, dann sah er es. Eine Gestalt lag dort auf dem Boden, gekrümmt und blutverschmiert. Schnell kniete er sich neben sie und drehte sie zu sich herum. Er erschrak, als er sah, dass sie eine junge Frau war. Legolas fragte mehrmals nach ihren Namen, doch sie antwortete nicht; langsam glitt sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit hinüber. Schnell hob er sie auf und trug sie auf seinen Armen und lief die ganze Strecke zur Stadt zurück.  
  
Dort angekommen, brachte er sie sofort in das Haus seines Vaters. Er legte sie auf sein großes weiches Bett und rief nach seinem Vater und dem Heiler. Dann holte Legolas eine Schale Wasser und ein weiches Tuch. Er strich ihr vorsichtig die schwarzen Haare aus dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und begann dort vorsichtig die Wunden zu säubern. Sie schienen überall zu sein, wenn er sich ihre stellenweise zerrissene und blutige Kleidung besah. Die Frau, in seinen Augen jedoch noch ein Kind, trug eine dunkle Reiterhose, ein weites Hemd, das vorher wohl weiß war und eine schwarze enganliegende Lederweste. Er schaute nach etwas, das ihre Herkunft verriet, eine Kette oder etwas ähnliches, entdeckte aber nichts Offensichtliches.  
  
Als Thranduil und der Heiler regelrecht ins Zimmer stürzten, da sie dachten, es wäre etwas mit Legolas geschehen, waren sie schon sehr überrascht. Legolas stand auf und ging zur Seite, damit der Heiler die junge Frau untersuchen konnte. Dieser forderte, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Verletzte, die beiden Männer auf, den Raum zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.  
  
Was dann in diesem Raum geschah, wusste niemand außer die Heiler der Elbenvölker.  
  
Währendessen fragte Thranduil seinen Sohn, was denn passiert sei und Legolas berichtete. Thranduil murmelte dann vor sich hin.

"Sehr seltsam. Ein Mensch ohne meine Erlaubnis in Grünwald. Wie konnte sie es überhaupt bis zur Stadt schaffen? Die Wachen hätten sie doch aufhalten müssen, oder, wenn sie ihnen entwischt ist, bei mir Meldung machen. Äußerst seltsam." Thranduil räusperte sich und sagte seinem Sohn, er müsse sich in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben und darüber nachdenken. Legolas nickte und blieb allein wartend vor der großen Tür stehen. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wer sie war und warum sie diese vielen Wunden hatte, machte er sich große Sorgen. Ihre Verletzungen waren schwerwiegend, das erkannte selbst er.  
  
Dann, nachdem viel Zeit vergangen war und einige Diener des Heilers kamen und gingen, öffnete sich endlich die Tür und der Heiler trat heraus. Dieser schloss die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich an Legolas.

"Wo ist euer Vater, Prinz?"

"Er hat zu tun. Sagt was ihr zu sagen habt!" forderte Legolas ihn auf. Sein Gegenüber nickte und fing an:

"Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Ihre Wunden sind schon mehrere Tage alt und einige davon haben sich entzündet. Ich habe sie gereinigt, versorgt und die Verletzte in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt. Das müsste ausreichen, damit sie durchkommt. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr jetzt zu ihr."

Legolas brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, sondern ging zu seinem Bett, in dem nun die junge Frau schlief. Der Heiler machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs.  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete die Frau. Sie war jetzt ganz sauber und trug ein langes Elbengewand. Ihre Wunden waren jetzt schon fast verheilt. Was war ihr bloß wiederfahren?  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Langsam erhob sich Legolas und ging aus dem Zimmer. Draußen wartete Anglar. Anglar! Er hatte ihn völlig vergessen.

"Man erzählte mir schon, was geschehen ist. Was willst du tun, wenn sie für sehr lange Zeit nicht aufwacht? Hier kann sie jedenfalls nicht bleiben." Legolas sah ihn fragend an.

"Wieso nicht?" Anglar verdrehte die Augen im Kopf.  
"Überleg doch mal! Du hast sie schwerverletzt im Wald aufgelesen, oder? Wer ihr dies auch immer angetan hat, wird sie verfolgen."  
  
"Ich glaube, gerade deswegen, sollten wir ihr so lange wie möglich den Schutz Calenardhs gewähren." Anglar schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Wir werden sehen, was dein Vater dazu sagt." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Da fiel Legolas etwas ein.

"Anglar?"   
Er blieb stehen und sah Legolas über seine Schulter hinweg an.

"Sag, bist du nicht auch für den Wachdienst an den Grenzen Grünwalds eingeteilt?"  
"Ja. Wieso fragst du?"  
Anglar war angespannt; Legolas spürte es.

"Findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass ein Mensch ungesehen hier eindringen konnte?"  
"Ja, schon. Aber ich hatte seit längerem keinen Wachdienst mehr. Die Grenzen sind sicher, Legolas. Der dunkle Herrscher ist besiegt und es droht keine Gefahr mehr. Kann sein, dass die Wachen sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, da ich schon sehr lange keinen Dienst hatte." Legolas nickte und Anglar ging.  
  
Thranduil verschanzte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer; er wollte niemanden sehen. Legolas klopfte an die Tür, aber auch er wurde abgewiesen. Daraus schloss er, dass auch Anglar abgewiesen wurde, wenn er denn hier war.  
Sonne und Mond wechselten sich oft ab, ehe die junge Frau aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. Legolas hatte es sich bis dahin zur Aufgabe gemacht, bei ihr zu wachen. Das hatte vor allem den Grund, dass er so schnell wie möglich wissen wollte, was mit ihr geschehen war und wie sie es bis hierher schaffte.  
  
Am besagten Tag, an dem sie erwachte, war es noch früher morgen, und Legolas ruhte auf der Chaiselongue. Als er hörte, dass sich im Bett etwas bewegte, stand er sofort auf, um nachzusehen. Die Frau wand sich in wilden Zuckungen und rief immer und immer wieder "Lasst mich! Warum nur...?". Legolas wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, also schüttelte er sie sanft. Dann lag sie wieder vollkommen still und ruhig da. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er sah, dass ihre Lider zu flackern begannen und sich langsam öffneten.  
  
Sie starrte an die Decke und blieb ganz ruhig liegen. Wo war sie? Es war wunderschön hier. Natur und Architektur harmonierten perfekt miteinander, das sah sie mit einem Blick. Die Farbtöne in diesem Raum waren sehr warm und sie fühlte sich sofort wohl und geborgen. Sie spürte das weiche Bett, auf dem sie lag und fragte sich, was geschehen sei. Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Legolas lächelte.

"Guten morgen", sagte er. Die junge Frau sah ihn verwundert an. Ein Elb! Wie war sie denn hierher gekommen? Sie wusste es nicht.   
  
Legolas brannten all die Fragen unter den Nägeln, die er an sie stellen wollte, hielt sich aber zurück. Doch eines musste er einfach erfahren...

"Wie ist euer Name?"  
"Pálith."


	3. Eine unglaubliche Geschichte

Kapitel 3: Eine unglaubliche Geschichte

Man gab Pálith zu Essen und zu Trinken, und langsam fühlte sie sich auch kräftiger. Doch aufstehen konnte sie noch nicht; das wäre auch zu früh, wie der Heiler meinte, der auf Anweisungen Legolas' hin, gekommen war. Sie war noch sehr blass, was eine Folge des hohen Blutverlustes war und wirkte dadurch kränker als sie war.  
  
Es war nun später Abend und Pálith war bereit, den anderen zu erzählen, was sie hierher geführt hatte. Zumindest soviel, wie sie sich erinnern konnte. Auch Thranduil, der das Denken beendet hatte und sich gerade in einen Sessel neben dem von Legolas fallen ließ, hatte Interesse an ihrer Geschichte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Dann begann Pálith:  
"Mein Name ist Pálith, Darnlons Tochter und ich stamme aus einer Randprovinz Ithiliens. Vor sehr vielen Tagen machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Rohan, wo mein Bruder lebt und sich als Schmied verdingt. Er ist ein sehr guter Schmied, müsst ihr wissen. Mein Bruder stellt vor allem Hufeisen her, die besten weit und breit. König Éomer hat ihn zu sich nach Edoras bestellt, damit er diese nun für seine prächtigen Pferde schmieden kann. Tamion, mein Bruder, war sehr erfreut über des Königs Angebot.  
  
Er arbeitete schon seit Monaten dort, als eines Tages eine Nachricht bei uns im Haus eintraf. Tamion schrieb, dass er sich einsam ohne seine Familie fühle, und dass wir ihn doch besuchen mögen. Nun ja, uns ging es grad finanziell nicht sehr gut, darum musste mein Vater viel arbeiten und zu Hause bleiben. Er ist ebenfalls Schmied. Darum habe ich mein Pferd gesattelt und mich allein auf den Weg nach Edoras gemacht.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich schon ritt, aber der Mond stand an jenem Abend schon sehr früh am Himmel. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz umgesehen. Als die Nacht schließlich herein brach, brannte mein Feuer schon hell und stark und wärmte mich. Ich glaube, ich bin dann auch bald eingeschlafen. Aber dann, mitten in der Nacht, schreckte ich auf, da ich etwas hörte. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken stellte ich fest, dass es sich um Gesang handelte. Es hörte sich wunderschön an und ich war davon überzeugt, dass er von Elben stammte. Sie mussten ganz in der Nähe sein. Ich machte mich auf, nach ihnen zu suchen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte ich sie dann. Sie liefen gen Norden und ich war so von ihnen und ihrem Gesang fasziniert, dass ich ihnen folgte. Ich war froh, dass sie mich nicht bemerkten. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich ihnen folgte, aber Tag und Nacht wechselten oft und ehrlichgesagt weiß ich nicht, warum ich ihnen so lange folgte. Irgendwann, es war  
wieder Nacht, schienen sie angekommen zu sein; sie stellten sich im Kreis auf und dann..."  
  
Legolas und Thranduil sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was dann war. Plötzlich wachte ich hier auf. Seit heute morgen versuche ich mich zu erinnern. Aber ich sehe nur Schatten, entsetzliche Schatten, kein Ton dringt zu mir durch. Es muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein, dessen bin ich mir sehr sicher."  
  
"Nun", sagte Thranduil, "Vielleicht wurdet ihr ja von hinten angegriffen und die Elben haben euch gerettet und hierher gebracht. Das wäre eine plausible Erklärung." Legolas sah seinen Vater an. "Glaubst du nicht auch, Vater, dass sie sie dann zu uns gebracht und nicht einfach irgendwo im Wald liegengelassen hätten?" Er wusste darauf keine Antwort. Pálith starrte an die ihr gegenüberliegende Wand. "Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich, aber ich glaube, dass diese Elben mich damals angriffen." Stille.  
  
Thranduil sah sie an, als ob sie gerade behauptet hätte, Eru sei nicht der Erschaffer der Welt. Dann sprang er von seinem Sessel auf und schrie: "Seid ihr euch dessen bewusst, was ihr da gerade sagtet? Was ihr meinem Volk damit unterstellt?" Sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. "Legolas! Sag du doch auch etwas!" Doch Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Setz dich Vater."  
  
Sprachlos und wütend stapfte Thranduil aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Legolas erhob sich aus dem Sessel und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Und ihr wisst wirklich nicht mehr, was in jener Nacht geschah, was ihr gesehen habt?" Pálith schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es etwas schreckliches gewesen sein musste. Und, wie gesagt, ich glaube, sie haben mich angegriffen." Legolas nickte, tief in Gedanken versunken. Pálith sagte lange Zeit nichts. Dann fragte sie vorsichtig: "Glaubt ihr mir denn?"  
  
Legolas sah sie an. "Wisst ihr, es ist schwer solch einer Geschichte glauben zu schenken. Was mich interessieren würde, ist, warum ihr hier so ruhig liegt, umgeben von Elben, wenn ihr doch, wie ihr glaubt, von eben solchen angegriffen wurdet." Pálith überlegte, dann antwortete sie: "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr mit diesen Elben nichts gemein habt. Außerdem glaube ich, würde ich einem dieser Elben wieder begegnen, dass ich mich schlagartig wieder erinnern würde."  
"Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Manchmal löscht unser Gedächtnis schreckliche Erinnerungen um uns zu schützen." Pálith ließ den Kopf hängen. Legolas, der ihre Gedanken zu erraten schien, holte tief Luft und sagte dann: "Dennoch glaube ich euch. Als ich euch fand, hattet ihr überall Wunden, die von einer sehr feinen Klinge stammen könnten. Das ist zwar noch kein Beweis dafür, dass Elben mit dieser Sache zu tun hatten, aber ausgeschlossen ist es auch nicht."  
  
Es gab noch viel mehr, dass Legolas sagen wollte, aber er hielt es für das Beste, wenn sie erst einmal schlafen würde.  
  
Legolas klopfte an der Tür des Arbeitszimmers, in dem sein Vater sich mal wieder verkrochen hatte. "Vater, ich muss mit dir reden! Mach jetzt sofort die Tür auf!" Er hörte, einen Stuhl rücken und bald öffnete sich die Tür. "Komm rein", murmelte Thranduil und sein Sohn trat ein. Sobald die Tür wieder geschlossen war, fing Legolas an.  
"Vater, wir müssen in der Sache mit Pálith was unternehmen."  
"Rauswerfen müssen wir sie!" Vater und Sohn sahen sich zornig an.  
"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Vater!"  
"Glaubst du ihr etwa? Elben die einen Menschen angreifen?"  
"Du weißt genau, dass das in der Vergangenheit schon öfter vorgekommen ist!"  
"Du sagst es: In der Vergangenheit! Es war noch nie so ruhig in Mittelerde wie in diesen Tagen!"  
"Ja. Findest du das nicht seltsam?"  
"Wieso seltsam? König Elessar und König Éomer regieren weise und vorrausschauend. Ich hoffe du wirst Grünwald auch einmal so regieren." Ach, wie er diese Diskussionen hasste. Ja, er würde irgendwann mal Grünwald regieren, aber jetzt noch nicht!   
  
"Warum sollte sie lügen?" Thranduil war vom Enthusiasmus seines Sohnes ganz und gar nicht begeistert. "Ich weiß es nicht! Bist du nun zufrieden? Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Vielleicht will sie und ausspionieren, wer weiß das schon?" "Und darum lag sie schwerverletzt vor den Toren Calenardhs? Ihre Verletzungen waren so schwerwiegend, dass sie auch hätte sterben können!" Thranduil wurde zusehends wütender. "Sie geht morgen! Freiwillig oder nicht!" Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und erwiderte: "Sie wird erst dann gehen, wenn sie wieder bei vollen Kräften ist!" Bevor sein Vater darauf antworten konnte, war Legolas schon aus der Tür heraus.  
  
Pálith hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Alles was ihr in den letzten Tagen zugestoßen war, spielte sich in ihren Träumen nochmals ab. Sie sah die Elben, klar und deutlich vor sich; was sie mit ihr machten. Sie sah das Messer, kunstvoll gearbeitet, mit vielen Verzierungen; sie spürte förmlich, wie sich die Klinge in ihre Haut bohrte. Sie schrie. Lasst mich! Warum nur...?  
  
Sie schrie wirklich. Legolas kam ins Zimmer gestürmt und versuchte nun sie aufzuwecken. Er rief ihren Namen und drückte sie in die weichen Kissen, da sie sich unkontrolliert hin und her warf. Dann beruhigte sie sich wieder und öffnete die Augen. Der Traum war vorbei, erinnern konnte sie sich an nichts. "Erinnert ihr euch wirklich nicht mehr, was ihr gerade im Traum erlebt habt?" Pálith schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich bereite euch nur Kummer und Ärger." "Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ihr seid jetzt mein Gast und ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr wenigstens so lange hier bleibt, bis ihr wieder bei Kräften seid!"


	4. Eine wundervolle Stadt

Kapitel 4: Eine wundervolle Stadt

Pálith ging es zusehends besser. Sie konnte schon wieder aufstehen und ihre Blässe wich einer gesunden Hautfarbe. Ihre Wunden waren schon nach kurzer Zeit komplett verheilt. Nur ihre Alpträume blieben. Das erzählte sie auch Legolas, als sie eines Abends auf dem Balkon standen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Jede Nacht habe ich diesen Traum; ich weiß es ganz genau. Doch wenn ich aufwache, erinnere ich mich an nichts." Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du endlich mal aus dem Haus gehen und mal ein wenig durch die Stadt wandern. Das lenkt dich vielleicht ab." Nachdem sie zwei Wochen lang jeden Tag miteinander verbracht haben, sind Legolas und Pálith wie selbstverständlich zum vertrautem 'du' übergegangen, zumindest wenn sie allein waren.  
  
"Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber ich glaube, deinem Vater sollte ich wohl lieber aus dem Weg gehen..." Legolas grinste.  
"Ach, der alte Herr hat sich schon wieder beruhigt. Er ist nur ein wenig empfindlich, wenn man dem Elbenvolk etwas vorwirft. Vater kann sich glücklich schätzen, Gimli nicht begegnet zu sein." Er lachte.  
  
Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und blickten auf die erleuchteten Häuser. Dann sprach Pálith weiter: "Es ist wunderschön hier. Dennoch, Legolas, ich muss mich bald auf den Weg machen. Tamion macht sich mit Sicherheit große Sorgen. Ich hätte schon längst in Edoras ankommen sollen. Außerdem habe ich deine Gastfreundschaft schon viel zu lange ausgenutzt." Ungläubig sah er sie an.  
  
"Ausgenutzt? Du warst verletzt, wir haben dich hier gesund gepflegt. Ich würde so etwas nicht ausnutzen nennen." "Ja aber..." "Kein aber. Es ist gut so wie es ist. Niemand macht dir hier Vorwürfe. Ich am allerwenigsten." Pálith war ganz gerührt von seinen Worten. "Wir haben dir hier geholfen, so gut es ging." "Ich habe dein Zimmer in Beschlag genommen." Legolas hob die Schultern und ließ sie wieder sinken. "Schicksal." Pálith musste lachen.  
  
Es war das erste mal, dass er sie lachen sah, und er fand, dass es viel besser zu ihr passte. Legolas lächelte ihr zu. "Es tut gut, dich lachen zu sehen. Du warst all die Tage viel zu Ernst für eine junge Frau wie dich."  
"Hör doch auf, du machst mich ja noch ganz verlegen!" Jetzt lachten beide.  
"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", begann Legolas, "Du bleibst noch zwei drei Tage und siehst dir Calenardh an; lernst ein paar Elben kennen. Dann werde ich ein Fest für dich veranstalten und dann brechen wir nach Edoras auf." Pálith ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
"Gut." Dann vergingen endlose Sekunden. "Moment mal! Sagtest du gerade wir brechen nach Edoras auf?" Ungläubig sah Pálith zu dem Elb hinauf. Er nickte. "Ich möchte sichergehen, dass du heil in Edoras ankommst."  
  
Sie hätte ihn umarmen mögen, hielt sich aber gerade noch zurück. Pálith musste zugeben, sie genoss seine Gesellschaft. Legolas gab einem das Gefühl, der wichtigste Mensch Mittelerdes zu sein. Sie war froh, einen so guten Freund hier gefunden zu haben.  
  
Am nächsten Tag befolgte Pálith Legolas' Rat, und machte sich auf den Weg, die Stadt zu erkunden. Sie trat aus der Tür heraus und hatte einen wundervollen Blick auf Calenardh. Dort stehen geblieben, blickte sie sich erst einmal vorsichtig um. Die Stadt war groß und sehr luftig. Nichts stand eng zusammen oder behinderte sich. Pálith beschloss, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen und sich erst einmal das Haus, in dem sie nun schon über zwei Wochen leben durfte, anzusehen.  
  
Es übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen. Vor ihr stand eine riesige Eiche, deren gewaltige Krone den Himmel zu berühren schien. Eine der mächtigen Baumwurzeln bildete den Treppenaufgang zur Eingangstür, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. Sie sah genauer hin. Es war gar keine wirkliche Wurzel, sondern eine nachempfundene. Unglaublich.  
  
Das gesamte Haus war rund um den Stamm gebaut und wurde von niedrigeren, aber sehr kräftigen und weitreichenden Ästen getragen. Sie sah den Balkon, auf dem sie gestern Abend mit Legolas stand. Schon damals, als sie erwachte, ist ihr die unglaubliche naturverbundenheit aufgefallen.  
  
Die vergängliche Architektur dieses Hauses verschmolz mit der Ewigkeit der Natur. Vergänglich? Sicher war sie sich da nicht. Viel eher glaubte sie, dass dieses Haus schon ewig dort war und auch noch ewig dort bleiben wird. Es war faszinierend. Sie ging noch einen Schritt zurück, da sie wissen wollte, wie weit hinauf das Haus reichte.  
  
Es mussten mehrere Etagen sein, da sie immer noch kein Ende sah. Also noch ein Schritt zurück und noch einen und da passierte es. Durch ihre Unachtsamkeit stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und nun drohte sie vor Schreck vornüber zu kippen. Doch schnell griff ein Arm um ihre Taille, um sie fest zu halten.  
  
"Puh, das war knapp!" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und schaute über ihre Schulter. Überraschenderweise sah sie Legolas. Lachend fragte er: "Bist du von dem Haus so fasziniert, dass du für alles andere keine Augen mehr hast?" Pálith wurde rot und brachte noch ein "Entschuldigung" über die Lippen, doch der Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen; ich lief ebenfalls gedankenverloren durch die Gegend." Ihm fiel auf, dass er seinen Arm noch immer um ihre Taille hatte. Schnell ließ er ihn sinken und Pálith drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Gefällt dir das Haus?", fragte Legolas nun. Pálith lächelte und war sofort Feuer und Flamme. "Ja! Was mich am meisten interessiert, ist das oberste Geschoss. Wie weit oben befindet es sich denn? Ich sehe es nämlich nicht." "Es befindet sich fast in der Baumkrone. Und es hat auch kein Dach. Äste und Blätter legen sich schützend darüber und bilden so etwas wie ein Blätterdach."  
  
"Regnet es denn da nicht rein?", fragte Pálith überrascht.  
"Nein. Die Blätter liegen dicht an dicht, kein Regentropfen wird den Boden dieses Zimmers berühren." Pálith war ehrlich erstaunt.  
"Ich habe noch nie ein solches 'Haus' gesehen, wenn diese Bezeichnung dem hier überhaupt gerecht werden kann."  
"Ja, es ist wundervoll hier zu leben. Ich lerne es jetzt erst richtig zu schätzen, nachdem ich mit Gimli Gloins Sohn die Grotten von Aglarond erforscht habe." Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn immer wieder erschaudern. Er dachte daran, wie begeistert Gimli doch war und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte man toten Stein der lebendigen Natur vorziehen? Aber so waren wohl die Zwerge...  
  
Legolas' Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der vor ihm stehenden Pálith. "Gut, dann will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Sieh dir alles in Ruhe an." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und jeder ging seines Weges.  
  
Legolas war gerade auf dem Weg zu Anglar, den er die ganze Zeit über, seit Pálith hier war, nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Jetzt wollte er ihn besuchen und bei der Gelegenheit einiges mit ihm besprechen. Er klopfte an seiner Tür an und Feanara öffnete ihm.  
  
"Oh, Prinz Legolas, tretet ein!" Legolas lächelte und trat ein.  
"Ist Anglar auch da? Ich würde ihn gerne sprechen."  
"Ja, natürlich. Ich werde ihn holen gehen." Sie deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen, dann ging sie in den hinteren Teil des Hauses. Legolas saß gerade ein paar Minuten, als Anglar herein trat.  
  
"Legolas! Schön dich zu sehen." "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Du schienst in letzter Zeit regelrecht vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein." Anglar setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber und schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
"Tja, ich hatte viel zu tun. Einige Reparaturen standen hier im Haus an." Verständnisvoll nickte Legolas mit dem Kopf. Eine Pause entstand, ehe Anglar das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Weswegen bist du hier?" Sein Gegenüber überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: "Es geht um Pálith Darnlons Tochter." Anglar zog eine Augenbraue hoch, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter.  
"Sie erzählte uns, sie sei damals von Elben angegriffen worden. Allerdings basiert dies nur auf eine Vermutung - sie hat keinerlei Erinnerungen an das Geschehene." Fragend sah Anglar seinen Freund an und Legolas berichtete ihm schließlich Páliths Geschichte.  
  
"Das klingt schier unglaublich, Legolas. Elben und Menschen leben friedlich zusammen." "Ja, aber erinnerst du dich noch an die alten Geschichten über die Kaukareldar?" "Das ist lange her! Und sie leben auch nicht hier sondern vor allem in Ardor, wie du dich mit Sicherheit erinnern wirst."  
"Weißt du das mit absoluter Sicherheit?" "Es wäre uns doch aufgefallen, wenn etwas in Mittelerde nicht stimmen würde. Und das Leben ist so ruhig und friedlich wie schon lange nicht mehr." Anglar sprach wie sein Vater.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was mit diesem Mädchen passiert ist, Legolas, wahrscheinlich wurde sie angegriffen, aber ich denke nicht, dass die Kaukareldar etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben. Sie sind einfach zu weit weg. Überleg doch mal. Nach allem was du mir eben geschildert hast, müssten sie sich ganz in der Nähe Grünwalds befinden. Aber unsere Späher haben bisher noch keine ungewöhnlichen Aktivitäten gemeldet. Mach' dir jetzt keine Gedanken darum."  
  
Resigniert sah Legolas Anglar an. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, warum ich mich mit der Geschichte so beschäftige." Anglar grinste. "Dir scheint wohl was an diesem Menschen zu liegen, hmm?" Legolas sah ihn gedankenverloren an. Dann sagte er:  
  
"Ich habe sie gern, ja, wenn es das ist was du meinst. Sie ist ein wundervoller Mensch. Noch nie habe ich die Gesellschaft eines Menschen seit Aragon so genossen." Wieder einmal verdrehte Anglar die Augen. "Wahrscheinlich hast du seit ihm auch keinen weiteren Menschen getroffen." Legolas lachte. "Na ja, da waren schon einige." Er dachte dabei an Éomer und Faramir. Legolas blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Sie will Grünwald bald verlassen." Anglar konnte dem Gedankensprung seines Freundes nicht gleich folgen. "Pálith will sich auf den Weg nach Edoras machen." Ach so, jetzt verstand er.  
"Glaub mir, das ist das Beste." Der Prinz blickte wieder auf und sah Anglar an. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie begleiten werde."  
"Oh, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du bist gerade erst von deiner Reise zurückgekommen."  
"Es ist mein voller Ernst. Sie soll sicher in Edoras ankommen." Anglar seufzte.  
  
"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Legolas gefiel die Einsicht seines Freundes. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater auch so denken wird. Sie redeten noch einen Augenblick, dann verabschiedete Legolas sich und ging.  
  
Pálith wanderte langsam durch die schöne Stadt. Sie begegnete vielen Elben, was ja schließlich unvermeidbar war. Einige sprachen sie an und redeten kurz mit ihr. Die meisten fragten dann, wie es ihr ginge und sie antwortete dann wahrheitsgemäß mit "Gut, danke der Nachfrage".  
  
Nicht alle Behausungen waren oben auf den Bäumen gebaut worden, das stellte sie rasch fest. Vor allem handwerkliche Betriebe waren auf dem Boden errichtet worden. Ein 'Laden', so würde sie es jedenfalls nennen, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Neben der Eingangstür hingen mehrere wunderschöne Elbengewänder.  
  
Vorsichtig strich sie über den schönen Stoff. Er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an. Sie trug zwar gerade auch ein Elbengewand, denn ihre Kleidung war zu zerrissen, als dass sie hätte damit umher laufen können, doch war der Stoff nicht so fein wie eben dieser hier.  
  
Von drinnen hörte sie eine Stimme rufen. "Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Pálith erschrak und blickte durch die offene Tür.  
"Nein danke, ich möchte mich nur ein bisschen umsehen." Sie trat ein und konnte ihr Staunen nicht verbergen. In diesem Raum waren noch viel schönere Gewänder. Manche waren lebensgroßen Puppen angezogen, andere wiederum lagen sorgsam zusammengelegt auf Tischen aus.  
  
Eine Elbe kam mit raschen Schritten aus dem hinteren Teil des Gebäudes auf sie zu. "Entschuldigt bitte, aber seid ihr Pálith Darnlons Tochter?" Die Angesprochene sah die Elbe verwundert an, war allerdings nicht mehr allzu überrascht, dass anscheinend jeder hier wusste, wer sie war.  
  
"Ja, die bin ich. Kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun?" Die Elbe lächelte sie an. "Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Und ja, ihr könnt etwas für mich tun." Pálith war gespannt. "Ihr könnt euch ein Kleid aussuchen." Das meinte sie jetzt doch nicht ernst, oder? Sie hatte doch überhaupt kein Geld um etwas so schönes zu bezahlen.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich glaube ich kann mir ein so schönes Gewand nicht leisten. Bitte entschuldigt." Doch die Elbe lachte daraufhin nur. Pálith war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm.  
"Sie brauchen es nicht zu bezahlen. Das hat schon längst ein anderer für sie getan. Nur zu, sucht euch etwas aus!" Pálith war zu verwirrt um etwas zu erwidern. Wer sollte ihr denn ein solches Geschenk machen? Sie sollte es gleich erfahren.  
  
Fröhlich sprach die Elbe weiter: "Prinz Legolas kam heute morgen hier vorbei und erzählte mir, er würde bald eine Art Abschiedsfest veranstalten. Und da sie der Hauptgrund dieser Feier sind, dachte er sich, dass ihr etwas ganz besonderes tragen solltet. Tja, und der weise Prinz kam hierher, da man nur bei mir etwas 'ganz besonderes' finden kann." Noch immer war Pálith zu verwirrt, um irgend etwas zu sagen.  
  
Doch die Elbe holte sogleich einige Gewänder her und zeigte sie der verdutzten Pálith. Es war traumhaft schöne Kleidung in allen Farben, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Rote Gewänder mit silberner Stickerei, golddurchwirkte Stoffe.  
  
"Ich kann das Geschenk nicht annehmen!" Verwundert sah die Elbe sie an. "Natürlich könnt ihr. Der Prinz wird enttäuscht sein, wenn ihr es nicht annehmt. Schließlich hat er sich viele Gedanken darum gemacht." Pálith ließ den Kopf hängen. Enttäuschen wollte sie ihn nicht, aber sie konnte auch dieses wunderbare Geschenk nicht annehmen. Schließlich hatte sie seine Freundlichkeit schon zu sehr ausgenutzt, auch wenn er gegenteiliges behauptete.  
  
Da meldete sich wieder die Elbe zu Wort. "Überlegt doch. Was wollt ihr denn auf dem Fest tragen? Doch wohl nicht etwa dieses einfache Kleid? Oh nein. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Wartet hier, ich hole ein Kleid, zu dem werdet sihr ganz bestimmt nicht nein sagen." Und damit verschwand sie wieder in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Ihre glockenhelle Stimme konnte Pálith allerdings immer noch hören. "Ich habe es gerade fertiggestellt", konnte Pálith vernehmen. "Unglaublich..."  
  
Dann war sie wieder vorne und in ihren Händen hielt sie das Schönste, was Pálith je gesehen hatte. "Oh, es ist wundervoll", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Vorsichtig berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen den Stoff.  
"Das würde ausgezeichnet zu ihnen passen. Es bringt ihre Augen zur Geltung. Ihr müsst es gleich einmal anprobieren!" Sie duldete keine Widerrede.  
  
Das Kleid saß, als ob es nur für Pálith genäht wurde. Wie lange trug sie schon kein Kleid mehr? Schon früh hatte sie festgestellt, dass Reiterhosen und Hemden viel praktischer waren als Kleider. Doch jetzt...  
  
"Einverstanden. Ich nehme es." Die Elbe war hocherfreut. Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie Pálith an, die in diesem Gewand selbst wie eine Elbe aussah. Für eine Menschenfrau war sie sehr hübsch, wie sie befand, doch wer sollte das sehen, wenn sie einfache Kleidung trug?  
"Ich lasse es ihnen dann in König Thranduils Haus bringen." Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und Pálith ging weiter, um den Charme dieser Stadt zu erkunden.  
  
Sie wollte gerade um eine Hausecke abbiegen, da stieß sie - mal wieder - mit jemand zusammen. Doch diesmal taumelte sie nur leicht zurück und fand ihr Gleichgewicht sofort wieder. Sie blickte auf. Legolas.  
  
"Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Ich sollte wohl besser wieder zurück ins Haus gehen", sagte sie entschuldigend. Lachend erwiderte er: "Hast du denn schon alles gesehen?" Pálith überlegte einen Augenblick. "Ich denke schon." "Auch den Garten?" Jetzt wurde sie neugierig. Sie hatte weit und breit keinen Garten gesehen.  
  
Also ging sie mit Legolas Richtung Thranduils Haus und fragte sich, wie dieser Garten wohl aussehen mochte. Er lag etwas versteckt an der hinteren Seite der großen Eiche und war von großen Büschen abgeschirmt. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
Viele kleine Wege durchzogen dieses wunderschöne Stück Erde, das mit so vielen verschiedenen Pflanzen bewachsen war. "Oh, es ist einfach unglaublich!" sagte Pálith atemlos. "Ich bin immer gerne hier, vor allem dann, wenn ich nachdenken muss", erzählte Legolas. Er blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln an. Sie war wirklich fasziniert, wie er feststellen musste. Pálith blickte zu Legolas hinauf, sie war nur ein wenig kleiner als er, und sagte: "Legolas, du lebst an dem wundervollsten Ort Mittelerdes."

_A/N: Thanks so much to Shattered-Silence for my first review here at I was so happy, that you write me these words :-)_


End file.
